conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley Roverson
| education = Federal University of Ivalice at Randgriz City | alma_mater = Masters in communications | occupation = Actress, businesswoman | years_active = 1993-present | employer = Rangriz United 1993-2008 Roverson Holdings 2008-present | organization = | agent = | known_for = | notable_works = | style = | influences = | influenced = | home_town = | salary = | net_worth = | height = | weight = | television = | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | movement = | opponents = | boards = | religion = | denomination = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | relatives = | callsign = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | module = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = | module6 = | website = | footnotes = | box_width = }} Ashley Quinn Roverson (Born Ashley Quinn Pho June 7th, 1975) is an Ivalician actress, humanitarian and businesswoman. She has been awarded with several INAA Awards, including two Best Actress, four Best Supporting-Role and one Golden Meridian. Roverson was born in Ivalion along with two sisters, and grew up in a middle class family. She attended the Federal University of Ivalice at Randgriz City, where she was first noted by scouts as an aspiring actor. After this scouting, Roverson became a daily subject at Randgriz United. She was put into contact with Randgriz United after a successful performance of "Romeo and Juliet", in which many thought she played the role of Juliet perfectly. Randgriz United hired her for her debut in the classic "The Golden Locket" (1994 film), which she won astounding publicity for. "The Golden Locket" jump started her career as an actor, and she would go on to star in nearly thirteen more major motion pictures before starting her own media conglomerate in 2008. Roverson Holdings began in Randgriz City with four local radio stations under its ownership. Slowly, the conglomerate began the process of coming into ownership of four other media groups, making it one of the largest media corporations of Ivalice by 2012. Roverson began sending a fourth of her personal earnings to various homeless shelters and charities for the cities of Ivalion and Randgriz City, where she owns her two homes. Roverson has fallen out of the public eye of attention, and become a rarer face on television ever since founding Roverson Holdings. The businesswoman has an estimated net worth of about 57 billion intos, making her one of the richest in the nation. She married John Roverson on March 19th, 1999 in Randgriz City, where she now resides most of the time. She is currently pregnant with twins, and has stated that she wants a large family. Biography Early life Acting career Media group Personal life Relationships Children In the media Controversy Drug use Filmography Awards Category:Ivalice Category:Individuals